1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric generators, and more particularly to generators supported by a pendulum arm and powered by rotating disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications in which it is desirable to generate small amounts of electrical power from a rotating member. For example, there are many patents in the prior art which teach methods and apparatus for generating energy from the rotation of a car or bicycle wheel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,728 of Tremba, a hubcap generator is disclosed including a permanent magnet attached to a weighted pendulum. As a pick-up coil attached to the wheel rotates past the magnet, an electromotive force is imposed on the coil, generating electric power.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,496 Thomas, a generator assembly characterized by a hubcap and an elongated arm attached to a first end to a central portion of the hubcap is disclosed. A generator is attached to the second end of the arm, and engages a surface rotated by the wheel. Due to the generator's offset position, there is a step-up effect of the mechanical power supply to the generator, thus increasing the electrical power developed by the generator.
The generator assemblies of both Tremba and Thomas produce a very limited amount of electrical power due to the fact that they tend to rotate with the wheel. With Thomas, the maximum power output for a given generator at a given speed is reached when the coupling force of the rotor is equal to the force required to raise the generator to a horizontal position. When the coupling force exceeds this condition, the generator and wheel will rotate together.